Ladybug
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia mudah akrab dengan Kensuke, dia suka kepik, tetapi dia tidak beruntung. / AU / untuk challenge Minor Characters Appreciation /


**Ladybug**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Fukui Kensuke/Aida Riko. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: au, beware of super crackiness. _for challenge Minor Characters Appreciation_

_(Dia mudah akrab dengan Kensuke, dia suka kepik, tetapi dia tidak beruntung.)_

* * *

Melampiaskan dahaganya melalui sebotol minuman isotonik yang dibawakan Riko, Kensuke merentangkan kakinya jauh-jauh ke depan. Beberapa tetes embun jatuh ke rumput artifisial di bawah kakinya, bercampur dengan leleh keringat yang juga baru terjun dari tungkainya. Dia termasuk tipe yang mudah berkeringat. Satu babak permainan futsal pun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti baru kembali dari bermain bersama hujan.

Riko menunggui dia minum. Menanti untuk sebuah penyampaian yang rencananya telah terancang rapi di dalam otaknya sejak berhari-hari sebelum ini. Kata-katanya pun telah siap di benaknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Heeei, minumannya kau habiskan?"

Kensuke melempar botol yang telah dia tandaskan isinya ke tempat sampah di ujung ruang. Masuk dengan brilian. "Kenapa? Kau juga mau? Kenapa tidak beli dua?"

"Bukaaan," kerut-kerut kesal mulai muncul di kening Riko. "Aku cuma beli satu. Ini baru istirahat babak pertama. Aku tidak mau kembali ke _vending machine_ di luar sana untuk membelikanmu lagi."

Kensuke tertawa. "Biar saja. Nanti ujung-ujungnya pasti kau tetap mau menyerah dengan permintaanku. Dan membelikannya lagi. Mm, lihat saja."

"Tidak akan," dengus Riko, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada rerumputan. Dicubitinya beberapa. Tak dapat rontok dengan mudah. Sebab, hanya rumput buatan; khusus untuk lapangan futsal _indoor_. "Aku tidak akan menurutinya," ulangnya lagi. Sekadar penekanan dan mengulur waktu. Dia sedang mencoba menyiap-nyiapkan diri.

"Heh, itu fungsinya seorang pacar, 'kan?"

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di lengan Kensuke. "Aku ini pacar atau pelayanmu? Dasar tidak sopan."

Lagi-lagi, Kensuke tergelak licik. Dibiarkannya Riko cemberut. Dia berdiri dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sebagai pelemasan. Gadis di sisinya tertunduk, tetapi dia tidak memperhatikan. Kensuke tidak sepeka itu untuk menyadari perubahan sikap seorang wanita.

"Aah, aku ke sana dulu, ya. Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan keluar, silahkan."

"Tunggu—" Riko menarik ujung jersey Kensuke. Dia mendongak, matanya diterangi oleh harapan. "Babak berikutnya belum mulai, 'kan? Boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"

Kensuke memastikan bahwa teman-teman mainnya pun sebenarnya masih santai. Ah, masih lama. Dia menoleh lagi pada Riko. "Boleh. Katakan saja," dia duduk lagi.

"Eh, tapi ..." sejenak, keraguan melimpahi Riko. Dia tercenung dan memainkan lidah di pipi bagian dalamnnya. Merenung. "Tidak jadi, ah. Nanti saja. Aku takut konsentrasimu di babak kedua akan hilang."

"Hei, kau tidak mengenal aku? Sekali kau membuatku penasaran, habislah kau," Kensuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku akan lebih tidak konsentrasi kalau kau menunda apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Katakan sekarang saja."

"Baiklah," tanpa Kensuke sadar, kedua tangan Riko mencengkeram ujung kaos yang dia kenakan. Namun, setelah menarik napas panjang, dia meregangkan pegangannya. Dia sudah agak lebih tenang. "Kautahu panti asuhan yang ada di samping rumahku?"

"Oh, iya. Kenapa? Ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka? Mungkin panti kecil itu butuh bantuan?" meski kalimatnya kadang pedas, tapi Kensuke adalah orang yang peduli. Riko tahu itu. Dan dia lega, sampai-sampai tersenyum. Bersama Kensuke adalah pilihan yang tak salah.

"Begini," dia menarik napas lagi. "Di panti itu, ada seorang anak. Umurnya dua tahun. Dia sudah divonis oleh dokter, usianya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kanker otak. Dan aku—maksudku, pihak panti—bermaksud untuk merayakan sesuatu esok, untuk menyenangkan hatinya, membuat kenangan berharga di akhir hidupnya. Dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Aku ingin kau datang juga."

"Ho," Kensuke mengangguk-angguk. "Apa acaranya besar dan perlu mengundang penghibur? Aku bisa memanggilkannya."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," sanggah Riko. "Itu akan makan banyak biaya. _Budget_ panti terbatas. Lagipula, dia sudah cukup senang dengan teman-teman di panti. Beberapa orang di sana cukup kreatif untuk membuat acara yang menarik. Datang, ya? Kalau bisa, pagi-pagi."

"Aku yang akan membayarkan."

"Jangan," geleng Riko. Suaranya tegas. "Aku hanya ingin partisipasimu, bukan uangmu."

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, ponselku selalu aktif untukmu."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Kensuke-_kun_."

"Aku akan datang besok. Mungkin, pagi-pagi sekali," rambut Riko diacak olehnya.

* * *

Kensuke menepati janjinya. Sebelum genap pukul tujuh di pagi yang mendung itu, dia telah mengetuk pintu rumah kecil Riko. Gadis itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan ketika dia datang.

"Mau ikut sarapan di sini, Kensuke-_kun_? Sebentar, tunggu. Aku akan menggoreng satu lagi telurnya. Untung masih ada," dia membiarkan Kensuke duduk di ruang tengah, kembali menerobos tirai untuk memastikan bahwa stok makanan di rumahnya masih cukup.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sarapan tadi."

Riko mundur, kepalanya menyembul melalui tirai. "Sarapan apa? Kau memasak di rumah?"

"Aku sarapan di jalan. Biasa. _Fast food_. Masih ada satu burger di mobil. Mau? Biar kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasak lagi."

"Satu omelet sudah selesai, kok, terima kasih, tapi aku kurang suka burger. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya sudahlah," Kensuke menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Mengendikkan dagu, dia mempersilakan Riko untuk kembali ke dalam. "Lanjutkan saja apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Aku akan sarapan di sini saja," Riko meninggalkan Kensuke lagi. Namun, hanya dalam waktu yang amat singkat, dia kembali lagi dengan semangkuk penuh nasi dan telur goreng di atasnya. Porsi makanan pokoknya tidak seperti yang biasa. Kensuke bisa menilainya hanya dengan sekali lirik. "Aku tidak makan dari tadi malam. Sibuk. Biasa, tugas dan ikut mengurus anak-anak di sebelah," dia memberi alasan atas pertanyaan yang belum sempat Kensuke tanyakan—tentang makanannya yang terlalu banyak.

"Apa kabar mereka?" Kensuke bertanya. Separuh alasannya adalah untuk basa-basi, sisanya adalah karena memang penasaran. Sudah cukup sering dia ingin main ke sana, sesekali melihat secara langsung apa yang sering Riko ceritakan padanya, namun sering pula penghalang membuat rencana itu selalu tertunda.

"Baik. Kecuali ... Yume."

"Yume?"

Riko memakan satu porsi besar sekaligus. "Anak itu. Yang kuceritakan kemarin."

"Oh," kedua alis Kensuke terangkat. "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan namanya padaku."

Riko tersenyum masam. Tak lagi menjawab sampai sarapannya habis. Kensuke juga tak terlalu sering mengusik makannya. Riko lebih banyak diam, cenderung termenung. Bohong kalau semuanya luput dari pengamatan Kensuke meski dia hanya meneliti dari sudut mata. Sekali dia mengerutkan dahi, namun diputuskannya untuk tak bertanya. Tak dirasanya hal itu sebagai hal besar yang patut dilebih-lebihkan. Meski, ini agak janggal. Bukan sifat umum Riko yang dia tampakkan sehari-hari. Walau Riko tak jarang memarahinya hanya karena hal kecil, bukan berarti dia adalah tipe yang tak pernah ceria. Dia ceria. Setiap hari, malah. Ekspresinya yang begini pasti punya penyebab yang tak biasa.

"Ayo, kita ke sana."

Kensuke meletakkan tangannya di punggung Riko, menyilakan Riko keluar duluan dan dialah yang mengunci pintu.

* * *

"Ini yang namanya Yume," Riko memeluk seorang putri kecil dari seorang pengasuh panti. Kensuke, yang awalnya tertarik dengan keceriaan anak-anak yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan makanan yang banyak dan enak, mulai mengamati siapa yang ada di pangkuan Riko. "Cantik, 'kan? Dia malaikat kecilku," Riko mengangkat tubuh Yume yang kurus, menempelkan pipi mereka dan menatap Kensuke dengan mata yang penuh binar bangga dan gembira. "Yume, ini Kensuke-_kun_. Ayo, jabat tangannya," Riko menarik tangan kanan Yume yang dikulum mulut kecilnya. Yume tampak bingung, belum biasa dengan orang asing.

Kensuke tersenyum ramah. Dia tidak punya rasa suka yang khusus pada anak-anak, namun dia bisa tersenyum lebar dengan singkat dalam pertemuan pertama itu. "Halo, manis."

Suara Yume tak jelas. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Kensuke, namun Riko tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kensuke-_kun_, sepertinya dia ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Mau memangkunya?"

Merasa bahwa itu bukan hal menyusahkan, Kensuke mengangguk. "Boleh," dia membuka tangannya. menyambut Yume dari Riko. Dia bisa dengan santai memangku Yume. Seolah sudah terbiasa.

Seorang anak datang dengan kotak berpita, berbungkus kertas mengkilat, "Yume-_chan_, ini kado dariku!"

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu! Yume-_chan _pasti akan lebih cantik dengan gelang ini," yang lain menghampiri pula. Dia sepertinya sudah berusia lima tahunan. Badannya cukup besar.

"Ini mainan dariku," yang lain datang pula. Bajunya rapi, kemeja biru amat pas untuk dia kenakan. "Kuharap Yume-_san_ senang."

Mainan dan kado-kado itu bertumpuk di pangkuan Kensuke, Kensuke cuma tersenyum membalas pemberian mereka. Mainan dari anak yang terakhir coba dia berikan pada Yume. Yume agak ragu, namun mencoba menggenggamnya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini memang ulang tahun Yume," Riko tersenyum sesaat setelah berkata—melihat Kensuke memeluk pinggang Yume untuk menyangga tubuh anak itu membuatnya amat senang sekaligus terharu. "Ulang tahun yang kedua. Jadi ... karena ... mungkin ini ulang tahun terakhirnya, aku ingin semua orang di panti ini bersenang-senang."

"Begitu," Kensuke membantu Yume untuk berdiri di pangkuannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, cantik," dia mencium pipi gadis kecil itu. Riko dibanjiri luapan perasaan tak tergambarkan. Tetapi, rasa ngilu di hatinya muncul lagi. Menusuk. Dan membuat wajahnya tidak menggambarkan suatu kebahagiaan; melainkan, senyum pahit. Yang getir, yang menyiratkan luka.

Apalagi, ketika Yume menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara dengan cepat, tersenyum dan memekik gembira di rangkulan Kensuke. Riko tertahan napasnya. Ketika dia memejamkan mata untuk meredam semua perasaannya yang makin tak terkendali, matanya panas. Lantas, ketika dia membuka pandangan kembali, air mata lepas dari sudut penglihatannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kensuke mengernyitkan kening. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, dan menemukan yang ia cari tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sekotak tisu. Dia ambil satu, dan segera disekakannya pada pipi Riko. "Ada yang salah?"

"Aku hanya ..." Riko mengambil tisu dari tangan Kensuke, menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, "Terharu. Ya, terharu."

Perhatian Kensuke kembali pada Yume. Mainan Yume terjatuh ketika dia membenarkan posisi anak itu di atas kakinya, dia ambilkan dengan tangkas. Yume masih belum menanggalkan kegembiraannya. Kensuke mulai menjahilinya, terjadi tarik-tarikan antara dia dan Yume atas mainan berbentuk kepik merah besar itu.

"Dari semua bentuk mainan yang lucu untuk anak perempuan, kenapa harus kepik?" Kensuke memandang remeh pada mainan tersebut, yang telah berada di tangan Yume. Anak itu menggenggamnya erat-erat, enggan melepaskan seakan benda itu telah lengket di tangannya.

"Yume suka kepik," terang Riko. "Waktu dia masih bayi, dia punya boneka kecil berbentuk kepik, pemberian dari salah satu bibi di panti. Dia sangat suka itu. Makanya, sampai sekarang dia selalu suka serangga itu. Sayang sekali, dia yang sering sakit-sakitan tidak bisa sering-sering kubawa ke taman untuk melihat kepik yang sesungguhnya."

"Hmh, padahal kupu-kupu lebih cantik, Nona Kecil," dia mencubit pipi Yume.

"Percuma kau protes padanya," cibir Riko. "Dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan kepik," lidahnya terjulur untuk mengejek Kensuke. "Haaaah, aku pernah ingin membuatkannya sebuah hiasan dari kain flanel berbentuk kepik, yang banyak, untuk kujadikan hiasan di tiap bajunya, tapi—kau pasti mengerti—aku amat buruk dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan prakarya," Riko memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan ringan, "_Teehee_."

"Oh, apa kau masih menyimpan bahan-bahannya? Kurasa aku bisa melanjutkan pembuatannya. Hm, memangnya dalam hal apa kau tidak bisa mengandalkan seorang Fukui Kensuke?"

Riko melempar gumpalan tisu, tepat mengenai wajah Kensuke. "Menyebalkan."

Seperti biasa, ejekan Riko akan disambut dengan tawa oleh Kensuke. "Yume, hati-hati dengan kakak ini. Dia galak."

Riko tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Kensuke-_kun_."

"Melakukan apa?" Kensuke menaikkan alisnya. "Membuat hiasan kepik dari flanel atau yang mana?"

"Iya, yang itu," Riko menjalinkan jari-jemarinya dengan kencang. Dia menggeleng kemudian. "Usia Yume tidak akan lama lagi. Dia tidak akan bisa memakai hiasan itu."

"Kau percaya yang namanya keajaiban, tidak?" Kensuke mengangkat tubuh Yume agar berdiri di hadapannya. "Tidak ada yang tahu usia manusia."

"Tapi—"

"Dokter bukan Tuhan."

"Aku tahu itu," Riko berujar pendek, lirih. Dia menjangkau tangan kecil Yume, kemudian melingkupinya dengan tangannya yang agak gemetar.

"Apa tidak berniat merawat dia di rumah sakit dengan dokter khusus? Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk berusaha."

"Pengobatan untuknya mahal. Aku tidak punya uang banyak—hidup sendiri pun sudah membuatku kerepotan mengatur uang—dan panti asuhan ini tidak besar. Lagipula ... Yume sudah pernah dirawat di rumah sakit. Beberapa bulan, malah. Tapi tidak ada perkembangan. Malah semakin parah—dan dokter pun akhirnya memvonis usianya karena mereka sudah menyerah."

"Masukkan dia ke rumah sakit ayahku. Aku akan mengatur semuanya. Aku akan meminta dokter khusus untuk dia," Kensuke mencoba serius ketika memandang Riko, tangannya yang memeluk Yume secara tak sadar mengerat. "Soal biaya, ayahku pasti setuju untuk memudahkan caranya. Jangan langsung menyerah sampai di sini. Dia masih bisa ditolong."

"Apa tidak apa-apa ..."

"Ayahku pasti mengerti. Bicarakan ini dengan pemilik panti. Percayalah padaku, aku akan membantu Yume dan mengurus semuanya."

"B-baiklah," Riko mengangguk lemah. "Yume, sini sebentar," dia meminta Yume kembali dari Kensuke. "Aku ingin membawanya keluar. Dia pasti merindukan dunia luar. Mau ikut, Kensuke-_kun_?"

Kensuke melirik pada beberapa anak yang sibuk dengan permainan basket mini di ujung lain ruang utama. Dia tertarik. Dia cinta basket, dan tentu saja dia juga tergoda untuk ikut bergabung. Minimal, mengajari mereka. "Aku akan menyusul. Yang di sana sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, rupanya," tunjuknya.

* * *

"Mana Yume?" Kensuke menghentikan ayunan itu, yang bergoyang hebat ketika tiga anak yang tadi ikut duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Kensuke berhamburan pergi dengan berlari. Dia membiarkan Riko duduk di hadapannya.

"Ketiduran," Riko tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Cuma dengan kugendong sambil melihat bunga-bunga di luar dan terkena sinar matahari sedikit, dia jadi mengantuk. Tunggu—kau benar-benar menjahit, Kensuke-_kun_?" dia menunjuk pada apa yang dibuat Kensuke. Tangan laki-laki itu memegang jarum dan yang satunya menggenggam kain flanel yang sudah dibentuk menjadi kepik.

"Ya. Waktu menemani salah satu anak yang tadi main basket ke kamarnya, aku menemukan keranjang berisi ini semua. Kulanjutkan saja."

"Dasar," Riko menggeleng.

"Tapi setidaknya buatanku pasti lebih waras daripada buatanmu."

Maka kaki Kensuke-lah yang menjadi korban Riko. Walau kesal, dia harus mengakui, buatan Kensuke cukup rapi. Potongan kain merah, hijau, kuning dan hitam itu berpadu dengan baik menjadi sebuah hiasan berbentuk kepik yang amat mirip dengan aslinya.

"Apa Yume sudah berada di sini sejak kecil?" Kensuke bertanya sambil menjahit sebuah hiasan yang baru lagi. Yang barusan telah selesai dengan sukses.

"Ya ..." Riko kedengaran ragu.

"Orang tuanya mana, sih?" Kensuke memicingkan mata. "Aku sangat bersimpati dengannya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal atau malah meninggalkannya? Kasihan sekali Yume."

"Tidak, orang tuanya masih ada," suara Riko menegas. Namun, Kensuke terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaannya untuk memperhatikan cara bicara Riko.

"Kau kenal orang tua Yume?" dia mengangkat pandangan sesaat kepada Riko. Tangannya masih bekerja.

Riko menahan napas. Tubuhnya menegang. Dia rasa dia harus memutuskan: sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Dia tidak boleh menyesal setelah ini. Dia tidak boleh menyembunyikan kenyataan di balik bayang-bayang lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, dia hanya ingin Kensuke tahu.

"Kensuke-_kun_, aku ingin bicara suatu hal penting. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Setelah ini, kau boleh memutuskan: apakah kau ingin berpisah denganku atau bagaimana, aku menyerahkannya padamu."

Kensuke mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan dia tersentak. Mendadak bingung. Dia menatap Riko tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa jadi bicara tentang itu secara tiba-tiba?"

Wajah Riko yang tegas dan keras langsung berubah melunak, lantas berganti dengan penuhnya keperihan. Terpeta kentara pada mata dan bibirnya. Matanya mulai berair, dan Kensuke pun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah masalah yang harus diperhatikannya secara serius, begitu putusnya.

"Yume adalah anakku."

"... Apa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku, yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu, bisa satu tingkat denganmu saat kuliah?" Riko berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku berhenti sekolah saat kelas 2. Aku lulus dengan ujian kesetaraan. Kautahu kenapa sebabnya?"

Meski sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama lebih dari setengah tahun, Kensuke tak pernah diberitahu secara mendetil tentang kisah masa lalu Riko. Yang dia tahu hanya sebatas Riko tinggal sendiri, ayahnya sudah tiada sejak dia kecil, dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan dia saat dia sekolah, serta pendidikannya disokong dengan dana dari panti asuhan di samping rumahnya. Kemudian, dia bisa kuliah dengan bantuan dari beasiswa, juga mengambil kerja sambilan mengajar agar dia tak terlalu tersiksa dengan masalah keuangan.

"Aku menjadi korban perkosaan dari laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan ..." Riko meremas ujung pakaiannya. "Dan ... kau tahu kelanjutannya—" dia tidak mampu menggambarkannya lebih banyak lagi. "Yume lahir pada hari ini, dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa selain bibi-bibi di panti untuk menolongku membesarkan Yume. Atas saran merekalah, agar semuanya tidak menjadi buruk, Yume dititipkan di sini karena aku pun tidak punya kehidupan yang memadai."

Wajah Kensuke tak bisa dijelaskan. Batas antara keheranan dan ketidakpercayaan mengabur di sana.

"Mungkin ... karena umurku yang terlalu muda dan mentalku sempat terpukul hebat, dia lahir dengan keadaan tidak sehat. Ada yang salah denagn otaknya. Jaringan berkembang secara tidak terkendali. Kanker. Kesehatannya memburuk sejak usianya lima bulan."

Riko mencoba mengusap air matanya berkali-kali, yang tetap saja berujung pada kegagalan dalam menghentikan kesedihannya. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengalami ini semua. Aku berpikir; apakah ada orang yang lebih buruk nasibnya daripada aku? Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi. Hidupku hancur saat aku masih muda. Semuanya kacau. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menerima keadaan—perlahan-lahan, memang—namun setelah pikiranku mulai membaik, aku—aku harus kehilangan Yume."

Lama Riko diam. Kensuke memandangnya nyaris tanpa berkedip.

"Tapi, aku harus lebih dewasa daripada yang sekarang. Semua ini hanya ujian untuk membuktikan seberapa kuatnya aku. Aku sudah siap. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kalau aku bisa melewati semuanya, berarti aku lebih kuat dari yang kukira. Aku sudah biasa dengan ini semua," Riko mengangguk. Lebih pada mencoba meyakinkan dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga siap—jika kaumau memutuskan hubungan kita setelah mendengar cerita ini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang perempuan kotor, aku tahu itu. Dan jika aku berhasil melewatinya, maka itu pasti artinya aku lebih kuat lagi."

Kensuke mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak rambut Riko seperti kejahilan yang biasa dia lakukan. "Kau bodoh."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku juga kot—"

"Jangan pernah sebut kata itu lagi," ucapan Kensuke tangkas. "Kalau kau kira aku akan memutuskanmu hanya karena alasan ini? Berarti aku lebih dari kekanakan dari yang kau bayangkan. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dari awal?"

"Aku—aku takut," Riko menunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuh. "Tapi apa kau yakin ingin bertahan denganku, Kensuke-_kun_? Aku selalu takut ingin mengatakan hal itu karena aku merasa kau terlalu baik untukku yang hina ini. Kau yakin ingin tetap bersamaku? Aku terlalu beruntung mendapatkan kau yang—"

"Kalau kau merasa beruntung mendapatkanku, maka artinya kau memang beruntung. Keberuntungan ini adalah bayaran untuk semua hal buruk di masa lalumu," Kensuke menyeringai tipis. "Dan aku ingin tetap bersamamu, menikahimu, membagi hartaku denganmu, supaya semuanya bisa terbayar."

"Semudah ini kau menerimaku?" Riko memandang tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini keputusanku. Aku serius. Kenapa harus kaget? Mengambil keputusan untuk bersamamu memang selalu mudah untukku, yang sulit itu adalah membiarkanmu makin terpuruk. Misalnya, dengan cara memutuskanmu karena alasan ini."

Tangan Riko menyusup ke tangan Kensuke. Genggaman yang rapuh. "Te-terima kas—"

"Riko-_chan_! Riko-_chan_! Yume—"

Belum sampai kalimat itu selesai, Riko segera meninggalkan ayunan. Tangan mereka terlepas begitu saja. Kepanikan mendadak timbul di wajahnya, Riko langsung memucat dalam waktu singkat.

"Dia mendadak terbangun dan langsung kejang-kejang ... lalu, lalu—"

Riko meninggalkan si penutur cerita dengan langkah seribunya. Dia tidak butuh cerita. Dia hanya ingin menolong putri kecilnya.

* * *

Sayang, ada hal yang tak bisa dihindari.

Takdir.

Masa berlakunya nyawa dalam mengecap kehidupan, batasnya tak tertebak.

Dan tak bisa diulur.

* * *

Semua orang sudah pulang. Lagipula, tetamunya memang tak banyak. Riko tak punya banyak kenalan, dan hanya para donatur panti yang menambah daftar hadir di pemakaman itu. Orang tua Kensuke adalah bonus.

Dan yang bertahan hingga akhir, hanya Kensuke dan Riko.

"Aku menamainya Yume ... karena dia seperti mimpi. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga, datang begitu saja. Ya, begitu saja," Riko seakan meracau. "Dia datang mendadak, begitu saja, di jangka waktu yang kurasa amat cepat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan punya anak di usia enam belas ..."

Kensuke meletakkan tangan di pundaknya, dan ikut berjongkok di samping Riko.

"Dan kehilangan dia ... rasanya juga seperti mimpi," Riko menggeleng. Dia diam dalam jangka yang lama. Lantas, dia merogoh saku blazer hitamnya. Diambilnya beberapa lembar hiasan kepik, ada yang utuh, ada yang tak sempat Kensuke selesai. diletakkannya di atas gundukan tanah dengan hati-hati.

"Tiga tahun ini rasanya terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat kembali."

Kensuke menyentuh hiasan kepik tersebut. Dia mengenal Yume dalam waktu singkat, tetapi tingginya rasa simpati dan sayang dia pada Yume tak bisa dibandingkan dengan waktu perkenalannya.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi, Kensuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak, aku yang sedang bermimpi," sanggah Kensuke. "Aku tidak membayangkan bahwa aku akan menemui, dan memiliki seorang perempuan yang bisa sedemikan hebatnya menyimpan rahasia dan terlihat kuat meski dia baru melewati tahun-tahun mengerikan dalam hidupnya."

Riko tersenyum pahit. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku tidak ingin meminta belas kasihan karena ... kupikir, siapa orang yang bisa mengasihaniku? Mungkin tidak akan ada yang peduli. Aku harus jadi pendukung terkuat untuk diriku sendiri."

"Nah, aku masih bermimpi," Kensuke menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Riko. "Bermimpi mendengar pernyataan yang tak terduga dari seorang wanita yang sudah pernah terpuruk, namun sudah bisa dewasa secepat ini."

"Tiga tahun kebelakang adalah pelajaran berharga untukku, Kensuke-_kun_. Aku, mau tak mau, harus jadi dewasa dengan cara itu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya ... aku bisa melewati itu semua."

"Tapi semua sudah berlalu, 'kan?" Kensuke menyapu kepala Riko dengan jari-jarinya. Halus. Lembut. Perlahan. Amat menenangkan. "Pulang sekarang? Sepertinya hari akan hujan. Kau bisa lanjut berdoa untuk Yume dengan lebih tenang di rumah. Mungkin aku bisa menemanimu."

"... Baiklah."

Riko bukan lagi remaja yang gemar berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan. Ya, memang dia dulu seperti itu, tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk menanggalkan kebiasaan tersebut. Itu tak berbeda dengan melakukan upaya bunuh diri perlahan-lahan. Dengan determinasi yang coba dia bangun sambil menyeka matanya, dia berdiri, dibantu oleh Kensuke.

Punggung mereka semakin jauh dari pemakaman.

.

.

"Riko."

"Apa?"

"Kepik itu merah. _Aka_. '_Aka_' pada 'Akari' kurasa bagus. '_Ri_' dari _hikari_. Cahaya. Menurutmu?"

"Lumayan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mungkin—untuk mengenang Yume yang suka kepik, kita bisa memakai Akari untuk adiknya nanti."

"... Apa katamu?!"

"Haha. Aku serius."

"... Da-dasar."

"Tapi kau mau, 'kan?"

"Uh—y-ya, terserahlah."

* * *

A/N: ...whatdidijustwrite omg ...  
buat Nadia-_san_, semoga fic ini bisa memenuhi harapan challenge, ya. aku berkali-kali ganti tema, dan sempet ngga yakin sama tema ini, tapi karena waktunya udah mepet dan gak ada waktu lagi buat ngerombak dari awal, yoweslah. muka tembok aja *poker face* (baru tahu kalo deadlinenya diundur tapi ... awal mei authornya ada ujian jadi yaudah sekarang aja deh _(:"3 )

and hopefully kensuke's personality here is not beyond his true nature! agak susah ya ngolah karakter kensuke soalnya dia chara minor, tapi dari chapter perkenalan tim yosen di manga—'kubaca' kensuke itu tipe yang suka ngomong blak-blakan dan pedes tapi bisa juga gentle ke orang (yang ini dinilai dari tampang oke maaf saya biased abis /sobs)

semoga terhibur dan bisa dinikmati! terima kasih juga sudah membaca o/

.

.

(p.s.: _you know the source of the 'ladybug' prompt for this fic? ...my bed cover lol i was so desperate when looking for the best prompt_)


End file.
